


Can't Touch This

by Rennet (SilverScrap)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Disappointment, Judgment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScrap/pseuds/Rennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by MlleMusketeer's The Brave Shall Heed The Call. Silverscrap barely listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Touch This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MlleMusketeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMusketeer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Brave Shall Heed The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118472) by [MlleMusketeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMusketeer/pseuds/MlleMusketeer). 



> Inspired by MlleMusketeer's The Brave Shall Heed The Call. Silverscrap barely listens. The bold bits are their work. Not mine. Reference: Ch. 27

  
_**Optimus cupped his servos around his intake and bellowed. As close to a bellow as he could manage. It was much more of a scream, if he was to be honest. “LEFT PYLON! THE SHIELD GENERATOR GOES ON THE _LEFT_**_!” At least there was some atmosphere on this asteroid, though if he resorted to comms, they wouldn’t have an excuse to pretend not to hear him.

Silverscrap snorted, as he deliberately moved in the opposite direction that the goody two-shoes (Frag, he hated the fact he'd picked up Earth terms) Autobot was yelling about. Serve him right, for swanning in here, thinking that just because he saved Lord Megatron's life (And that was a right pile of scrap, too- Lord Megatron was invincible. And the little fragger was the one who'd caught him, too. One couldn't be both captor and rescuer.)

He hadn't ditched the Autobot fleet, so long ago, just to have some fancy little Autobot upstart follow him here to order him around. He was a Decepticon, frag it! He'd said goodbye to his old badge orns and orns ago. He'd even had his optics changed from blue to red. The last thing he wanted was to be bossed around. And from the way the rest of his crew were acting, they felt the same.

  
**_“Decepticons,” he said and the crew on the bridge froze and looked down, suddenly sheepish. Optimus was impressed. He hadn’t even raised his voice._ **

Silverscrap froze at the familiar tone, turning slowly. Yes, there he was, stnding beside the Autobot and **glowering.** “Lord Megatron,” he greeted, wishing privately he could vanish. “Uh, we didn’t hear you approach—”

**_“Why are you ignoring our ally and your superior officer?”_ **

**_Dead silence._ **

**_“You will treat Optimus with the respect he deserves,” Megatron stated. “No less. Do I make myself clear?”_ **

The mecha around Silverscrap- and Silverscrap himself- murmured hasty assent. And when Megatron turned and left, Silverscrap avoided the curious gazes of Roller and Straightspin, instead reluctantly obeying the Autobot.

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing my OC Silverscrap, as well as mentioning my two others Roller and Straightspin. (They're a trine bond. I think.)


End file.
